I've Liked You Always
by LiebWriteBreathe
Summary: Stephanie reads Kimmy's diary and everything changes between them, she is no longer able to look at her the same. Skip on to the future where the two woman are forced to live together to help DJ, what will happen when feelings they have both been ignoring can no longer be ignored.
1. The Diary

**A/N: This story starts in Full House and then in a few chapters will progress onto Fuller House. This is a Kimmy/Stephanie story which I know not many people ship yet. But well I love their chemistry and wanted to give it a shot.**

* * *

"Hey DJ, Squirt, Squirt Jr. What you doing here?" Kimmy asks as DJ walks into Kimmy's room with her younger sisters. It was evident on Stephanie's face that she didn't want to be there.

"Stop calling me Squirt." Stephanie says to her hating that nickname she had been stuck with.

"Don't call me squirt Jr." Michelle says shaking her finger at Kimmy, feeling exactly the same as Stephanie over the nickname.

"My dad is cleaning the entire house again and told us to stay here until he's done." DJ says knowing her dad is always cleaning the entire house. He never stops even though it is clearly the cleanest house on the bloc.

"Wanna watch MTV?" Kimmy says to DJ trying to think of something fun the four of them could do in her room.

"Sure lets get snack first." DJ says excited to settle down and watch lots of music videos.

"This room is as lost as your mind." Stephanie says after having walked round the vicinity of Kimmy's room. It suited her perfectly though it was bright with piles and piles of junk all over the place and the worst thing the smelly shoes that were scattered in every crevice of the room.

"No more than yours." Kimmy says back to Stephanie before she and DJ leave the room to go and get the drinks and snacks before they all sit and watch tv together.

"Michelle you look in all the draws and the closet. I'm going to look everywhere else. Her diary has to be hidden here somewhere." Stephanie says already searching through a pile of junk Kimmy had in her room. She knew all of DJ's recent gossip and wondered what more she could learn by reading Kimmy's given that she even wrote anything worthwhile in it.

"Found it." Michelle says a few minutes later after having found her diary hidden within a sock, she stands there diary in one hand and the smelly sock hanging by finger tips as far away from her face as she could. She didn't know what to do with either and just stood there until Steph ran over to her.

"Oo I wonder what gossip we will find in it." Stephanie says getting all excited as she walks over to Michelle and takes the diary out her hand and sits down at the edge of Kimmy's bed.

Stephanie sits there deciding how it was to open it, they hadn't looked for a key, and soon realised Kimmy hadn't even put a lock on it. Typical Kimmy. Steph opened it up and got even more excited to start reading Kimmy's gossip. It had a lot more written in it than she expected.

Michelle sat next to Stephanie and leaned over to read the diary herself. She was able to read really well now and knew they wouldn't be alone long so Stephanie wasn't able to read any of it aloud like she did DJ's diary. She was a lot slower than Stephanie was at reading which wasn't making this very fun for her.

"Slow down, I'm not finished yet." Michelle says getting agitated with Stephanie as she wasn't able to read everything before Steph was ready to turn the pages.

"No you do not wanna read this." Stephanie says pulling the diary away from her younger sister. She keeps reading a few minutes longer and her eyes suddenly bulge out at what she was reading before her.

"I don't wanna be reading this." She says and then shudders at what it's as she was reading. "This is not real." She says quietly to herself while still reading, going quicker and quicker.


	2. The Mall

Steph hadn't felt the same after she had read Kimmy's diary, she felt uncomfortable around her every time she came to see DJ or when she just decided to barge into their house. Her plan in mind was to avoid her, but that was never easy even before she had read Kimmy's inner thoughts about her.

Michelle had been bugging Steph each day wanting to know what was in the diary, why Steph had shut it so quickly, but Steph wouldn't budge, she wouldn't dare share anything with her. It was hard enough knowing she had read it herself and wouldn't want to imagine what Michelle would think of it if she had read it too.

DJ walks across the hall her keys jangling "Steph we're going to the mall wanna come?"

"We as in you and..." Steph says wanting to go but not wanting to be around Kimmy. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

"Kimmy and I. Do you want to come or not?" DJ says getting impatient all of a sudden.

"Ummm do I want to come. Let me think about it." Steph says prolonging it, her mind wiring away not sure what to do. She loved shopping, but Kimmy was in love with her was it worth being around her?

"Okay I'll go." She says not wanting to back out of a rare opportunity to hang out with her big sister. She would just be extra clingy to her and avoid Kimmy as much as possible.

The girls go together saying a quick goodbye to the family and then out to the car where Kimmy was already sitting waiting with for them to come.

The second Steph climbs in the back of the car Kimmy smiles at her. "Hi Steph." She says not using one of her nicknames for her.

"Hi Kimmy." Steph says with a slight attitude not sounding pleasant to her.

"What's got you all upside down? I thought you of all people loved the mall." Kimmy says as DJ starts driving off seeing the glum look on Steph's face.

Steph just ignores her not saying anything. Kimmy shrugs it off and puts some music on in the car. Soon all three of them were singing along with the lyrics. Taking Steph's mind off the issues her mind couldn't stop thinking about.

-x-x-x-

Once at the mall the girls run right off to their joint favourite store. They each had a shared favourite, somehow the store sold clothes that DJ and Steph would wear and the hideous and eccentric clothing Kimmy wore.

"Deej what do you think of this dress? It's a bit pricey for me alone but if we go halves we can share it?" Steph says after looking at the pice and knowing what's he had with her.

"It's cute go try it on, I wanna see what it looks like." DJ says encouraging Steph to go to the changing room.

When she comes back out both DJ and Kimmy were waiting outside the changer too see what she looked like.

"Woah baby, that dress was made for you Steph." Kimmy says staring at her, loving the way the dress for her do perfectly.

"She's right, that dress is definitely made for you." DJ says agreeing with Kimmy being unaware of the hidden feelings Kimmy shared for her sister.

"I can't afford it. I don't have enough money with me." Steph says turning back to the changing room so she could take it off.

"We could help you pay for it. Then when you have the money you can give it us back." DJ says offering up both her and Kimmy's money to help her.

"Really?" Steph says not used to her sister offering her the help, though she didn't like that she had to owe them both money.

"Pass the dress Steph, I'll go pay." Kimmy says going closer to the changing room to get the dress from her.

"Wait, I'm not dressed yet." Steph says in a panic worried Kimmy was just going to barge in and see her half naked.

"There." Steph says grabbing the dress and passing her arm out through a small hole so that Kimmy could take the dress. Kimmy's hand lingers too long on Steph's sending shivers through Steph's body, making her uncomfortable again.

Kimmy bought a bright dress for herself, DJ had bought shorts and a shirt for herself and then the three of them together payed for the beautiful dress that they adored Steph in.

Though Steph had no money now, the three of them still spent time shopping and looking for clothing and shoes. In each shop Steph swore she saw Kimmy looking at her in a strange way, or saying something something she wouldn't usually say or in a way she wouldn't say it. The excerpts from the diary followed her mind, and now she was seeing the signs for real. Kimmy did like her and she wasn't sure why.

Everything was getting confusing and Kimmy was getting harder to ignore. All it was doing was panicking Steph out she couldn't tell anyone though, she wasn't even supposed to have read her diary let alone be aware that the unwanted neighbour had a crush on her.

 ** _A/N: so for now this is the last of them as teens, I am going to move the story on to them as adults. There may be flashbacks included but for now I want to speed this up and get to the good stuff. You will eventually find out the diary contents, but not right now._**


End file.
